Samantha Potter
by Jakattk
Summary: Shapeshifter Forced to compete by a magically binding contract, Samantha Potter goes to Hogwarts and back into the public eye. There she will make friends, test herself and her limits. Mostly a Fem/Harry Potter that is AU. I may not ever finish but I would like some feedback.
1. Chapter 1

This chapter has been reposted after a few corrections that needed to be completed (08/07/2012). Sorry but you will not get many notes in my stories because I hate chapter notes that seem to go on endlessly.

**Samantha Potter**

Entering the most coveted magic school in England, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Samantha Potter felt somewhat anti-climatic. She had never stood within the halls of Hogwarts but had been invited to be schooled here when she had turned eleven. She did not take her place here as many people of the Wizarding World thought that she would, instead she and her guardians had chosen to have her begin school at the tender age of ten in France at the all girls school of Beauxbatons Academy.

Now in her fifth year and with three masteries (Charms, Arithmancy, & Ruins) she had already exceeded the expectations of anyone including the masters that had trained her. There were many secrets behind this but only her guardian's knew some of them. Even now, Samantha was working on her fourth mastery in potions and had goals to finish that by the end of the year.

Now though, the Tri-Wizard Tournament had disrupted her studies. On October 31st her name had come out of the Goblet of Fire forcing her to become the "fourth" champion. There had only even been three champions in the tournament since it found and suddenly this year after so many years of not holding the tournament they had brought it back and this year there would be four champions. The ruling had already been passed down, Samantha Potter would participate or loose her magic. Never mind the fact that the name that had come out of the goblet was Harry Potter, Samantha no longer considered herself that person anymore. The fools of England had left her to die and she had healed then strived to better herself after everything that they had turned a blind eye to.

Yes, Samantha Lillian Potter had once been Harry James Potter before the age of seven, but those days were mostly past her now. With the help of her companion that enter Hogwarts with her, Sister Sophie, she had help with the last hurdle that she still had yet to brake. She was still fearful of all men, to the point of locking up when a male would even touch her. The orphanage was setup up just for female orphans and the only male contact that many of the orphans had was Father Justin, but he would always keep his distance from the orphans in his charge. The nuns had always been good to her, always allowing her more lead way than the other girl because Samantha never caused trouble. Samantha was always there for the other orphans, always willing to help them and be the anchor that they needed. The fact was Samantha knew that she would have to get over her fear of males if she really wanted to do anything with her life, she wanted to do what her mother never had a chance to.

To this day Samantha had no idea how Father Justin or his superiors had gotten the information about her family that they did but having that history of her mother had made Lily Potter née Evans, her role model.

Samantha and Sister Sophie had seen the carriage of Beauxbatons Academy and the ship that had carried the delegation from Durmstrang here for the tournament when the walked up from the gates from Hogsmeade but they know that it was dinner time for all the students from all the schools right now so no one had thought to meet them at the carriage. As they entered the entry hall they could clearly follow the sounds of hundreds of students and staff were clearly in the doors to the left that right now stood closed to them keeping their arrival un-noticed.

Before Samantha could open one of the massive doors Sister Sophie spoke her name making Samantha turn to look at her companion. Sister Sophie was much more then a nun to Samantha, she was a confident, parent, friend, and protector. In the first days while in the hospital, Sister Sophie had been a nurse at the time, spent all of her time with Samantha helping her and comforting her. Although Sophie would have gladly adopted Samantha it was not allowed since Sophie was not married and didn't have the means to support them both. While working in the hospital Sophie was to be deciding if she would be taking her vowels and after finding out for sure that Samantha would be being placed in the care of Father Justin's orphanage Sophie took her vowels. It was a life long commitment but to know before taking her vowels that she would be still able to stay with Samantha and other girls like her made the decision that much more easier for her. It was her calling, to work with the girls was a blessing and healing for Sophie, she had gone though some the the same treatment when she was in her teenage years.

"Patients Samantha, you should keep your calm. They're not expecting us until tomorrow so we can stand here all night and they would still wait for you. Don't allow this tournament to change who you are." Sister Sophie said while straightening Samantha's blouse and skirt (Standard Beauxbatons' uniform).

"I'm sorry Sister. I'm just nervous being here after all that Father Justin said about the Headmaster and what the rest of the girls will say when they find out about me." Samantha explained knowing that it WOULD make her feel better talking about it.

"Your gifts are nothing to be ashamed of and if they do not except you for who you are then it is they who will miss a opportunity of a lifetime to know some so wonderful. You are young now Samantha and in the years to come you will look back on these days thinking yourself foolish for even sparing the time to worry about what your peers think."

Samantha closed her eyes and took a deep breath before slowly letting it back out. "Thank Sister, I know that your right. Thank you for being here with me."

"Ah, but I could not allow you to leave me behind while you have all the fun. Besides, you wouldn't want to do the first task tomorrow without me there to cheer you on would you?"

Samantha reached out taking Sister Sophie into a hug, "I wouldn't make it to the first task without you here Sister."

"You would and will Samantha, you are much stronger then you believe. Come now, we most meet the other schools and let Madam Maxine know that we are here before we get to explaining why you are here out of school (Well, your school)."

Sister Sophie was the first to walk in after Samantha had opened the door for her. Their plan was to make sure that Madam Maxime knew that Sister Sophie had come with Samantha and was not traveling alone. Samantha only had a few incidents while at school and none of those could be consider her fault since word had gotten out that Samantha Potter was a full shape shifter, therefore considered prime slave material for any man that enslaved her. In Samantha's second year a bounty hunter had been hired by a man who wished to add Samantha to his Herm. Madam Maxime had been the one to kill the man just before he was able to force entry in to the dorm that Samantha share with seven other girls from her year. By the next morning the matter had been closed by the French Ministry although the man that had hired the bounty hunter had been arrested as soon as he touch British soil the next year. Samantha was not told what had happened to the man except that the Queen had made sure that he would not come after Samantha again (Yes, the Queen of England). Two more attempts had been made to enter the grounds of Beauxbatons and each had been stopped before either could get to the school proper. Those two other attempts had failed after only just entering the grounds so Samantha never knew who they were after. There were three other girls that were either from high profile families or were Veela, any of the four of them could have been the target.

As they walked to the head table at the far end of the hall Samantha saw the other girls from Beauxbatons all gathered into one of the four house tables together. Samantha looked through the students and tried to keep her eyes open for threats, Father Justin and Sister Olivia both had told her to be on guard, not that she would not be on guard as she always was. The enchanted ceiling started to catch her eye before a movement caught her eye. Fleur was trying to catch her attention but Samantha just nodded her away from now. Fleur was a Veela and the champion for Beauxbatons but the explanation would have to wait until later, that would be a very long conversation.

As they reached the head table Samantha could already see that Madam Maxime was waiting for the explanation of their presence. Madam Maxime was never told of who Samantha was born as since that was not information that the school needed. The true threat for Samantha had always been that she was a Shape Shifter and just like Veela, wizards wanted her as a slave. Madam Maxime must have figured it out at some point because she did not look that surprised but she also had been told they they would be coming for the first task of the tournament because they would be in the country.

"Madam Maxime, I hope that you are well?" Sister Sophie said.

"Yes, yes. I was told that the two of you would not be here until tomorrow to watch the event?"

"There are many things to discuss tonight Madam. We wished to speak with you before any others to explain the reasons that we are here and our early arrival." the Sister explained.

"Very good, we shall..." Madam Maxime was cut off by the Wizard that Samantha was able to identify as the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

"May I have your attention." Samantha immediately thought that the man was really brash as he seemed not to ask for the attention but more demanded it. "It is truly a honer to have one of England's most famous heroes here with us tonight. Please allow me to introduce to each of you to..." the man raised his hand in gesture toward Samantha, "Harry James Potter. She prefers to be called Samantha now but I assure you that this young Shape shifter was born as Harry Potter to James and Lily Potter. Please make sure that you welcome him and offer him all the same curtsey that you would for each other." Samantha was fuming along with her companion and headmistress. "If the champions and their respective representatives would like to meet in the antechamber off of hall after we have finished eating you shall have the first chance to meet our fourth champion."

Samantha had not needed Sister Sophie as much as she did right now. Anger was the top emotion then embarrassment, but as she looked at Madam Maxime she could only wish to cry. Only the firm hand of Sister Sophie was keeping Samantha from breaking down right there.

Samantha did not even notice when her companion and Headmistress lead her to the antechamber off of the head table. So lost in thought, Samantha missed most of the conversation that they were having until Albus Dumbledore himself walked in. It was not his presents that broken Samantha out of her stoober, no the man had grabbed her shoulder and took her right hand in his to shake her hand. All the emotions had a outlet and as he touched her, her magic flared and became visible as it launched one of the greatest wizard in recent history to the other side of the room leaving him laying flat on his back in a daze.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME FILTHY ROTTEN OLD MAN!" Sister Sophie was already in front of Samantha trying to calm her down while Samantha tried to continue, "You! This is all your fault! I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you. Then you just go and insult me! I'll never be able to show my face..."

There were tears flowing down her face as Samantha was stopped mid rant as she heard Sister Sophie singing softly into her ear. Samantha didn't know it but her aura was still visible but only seconds after Samantha stopped yelling and listened to Sister Sophie's song did the aura get enveloped back into her body. Samantha did something that she had not done unwillingly in more than two years, she shifted, causing her clothing to fall to the floor, when she transformed into a small gray house cat that was then picked up by Sister Sophie while she continued to sing, "Jesus Lives The Little Children". It was her favorite and although it was only a children's Sunday school song, it meant much more to Sammantha.

As the door to the antechamber opened Madam Maxine told her counter part, "Never touch Miss Potter Dumbee-door. She does not react well with to being touched. You would do well to remember that in the future." She only stopped long enough to take breath while looking at the others that were arriving, "You have done a great disservice to England and your Hogwarts today Dumbee-dore. How could you introduce one of my students in such a disrespectful manor? If my students were not risking there magic I would surly remove then from this school and country to save them from further embarrassment."

"Harry has been missing from british people's lives for far to long, surely you understand what it means to have Harry Potter back at the school he was always meant to attend?" Albus replied.

"Samantha is a Beauxbatons' student and will remain so until either she or her guardian decide otherwise. She will be taught with the rest of my students and since she is currently beyond the Hogwarts curriculum she would not be able to learn anything from the classes that you teach here. Furthermore, you will address Samantha Potter as Miss Potter only while Beauxbatons is visiting here. To call her by any other name is insulting to the choices that she had made in her life including the accomplishments that she has made. She carries as many Masteries as you, yourself hold, she should have your full respect. I will expect a full apology tomorrow morning, please make sure to let your male students know that they should not have any psychical contact with Miss Potter, or any of the Beauxbatons students while we are here."

All the while the others that had joined them in the room watched on listening to Madam Maxime give Albus Dumbledore his dressing down. The only three not watching the formidable women were the only three that were in the room from Beauxbatons besides for Madam Maxime.

As soon as Fleur had seen Samantha being held by Sister Sophie she had known that Samantha had taken it worse then Fleur thought she would. All that she could do was offer her support but she did what she could. They left with Madam Maxime leading the other three after the formidable women had cleared a path to the door. In the Great Hall Madam Maxime had to guide them through again since it seemed that all of the students were waiting for something while gathered around the front of the hall.

After Madam Maxime and Fleur had helped Sister Sophie get Samantha comfortable in Samantha's room for the night Madam Maxine had retired to her offices in the Beauxbatons carriage. Fleur made her way back down to speak with the other girls before turning in for the night.

**Samantha Potter**

When Fleur awake in the morning, the morning of the first task, she thought about the night before. Some of her peers had been upset with Samantha Potter for accepting to participate in the tournament although Fleur spoke passionately in defiance of Samantha. With what that British brute did to Samantha last night Fleur expected that Samantha would not come out of her room or be seen until she had to later in the afternoon.

Similar issues had happened at Beauxbatons but Samantha had become better at bouncing back and learning to live with it then moving on. All of the contacts put on her and Samantha made them into tougher witches but Fleur knew that there was more to Samantha Potter. Being born as Harry Potter would cause a lot of hard feelings to the people that lived through the last war in England. Add to that being a full Shapeshifter and THE TOP STUDENT of Beauxbatons, then you have a lot of jealous witches and wizards. Last but certainly the most mysterious was Samantha Potter's past, why did the girl the was born Harry Potter have a nun that alway was at school with her and why did she react so badly to males? It had been the cause of many rumors in all of the dorms but now that she thought about it, maybe it had something to do with having been Harry Potter. The Veela had many, far to many, who had similar response to males that had been harmed by power hungry males but Fleur did not want to think about that happening to anyone.

It would not be until after lunch that Samantha would finally leave her room with Sister Sophie right as Fleur was leaving her own. The sister approach Fleur right away asking Fleur to stay with Samantha as they went to meet in the Champions tent. Fleur thought that it was going a bit overboard stopping a non-magical nun from going into the Champions tent. The Aurors that had come to protect Fleur and Samantha would still be following them into the champion tents, why would they allow them but not Samantha companion?

They enter the champions tent without Samantha saying a word to Fleur but she did notice the nervous in the young shapeshifter. Entering the champions tent with their escorts from the British Aurors, the other two Champions were already there along with each of the heads of schools. After Fleur and Samantha had taken a corner to themselves where the found seats they waited only a few minutes for two men to come in from the British Ministry of Magic.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. It is a wonderful day for the first task, is it not?" The Ministry man seemed to think a great deal about himself as he somehow thought that his audience there inside of the champion tent would respond to his question. "Before we begin we must first have each of the champions choose a items from the bag I have here. Ladies first, I believe. Ms. Delacour, if you would please." Fleur stepped forward and reached into the bag that the British Ministry man was holding out to her. Fleur removed a small animated green dragon with a tag around it's neck with a number two on it. "Welsh Green, very good Ms. Delacour, very exciting." The man then turned to Victor Krum, "Mr. Krum if you would please." the man said holding out the purple bag to the Drumstrang champion. Victor removed a red dragon that the man identified as a "Chinese Fireball" that had a number three on the tag around the dragons neck. Then Cedric Diggory pulled a "Swedish Short-Snout" from the bag with a number one on it's tag.

Samantha look on knowing what was to come next. It was not the dragon that caused her to feel anger at this moment, no, it was the embarrassment that she knew would happen again in this horrible place when this man from the British Ministry would call her to remove one of the figurines from the bag. She took calming breaths to quiet the anger, she just had to get through the task and then she could leave these cretans behind her again. It should have been the fear of facing a dragon no matter what would need to be done to it but that was not Samantha's concern since she already had a plan.

"Harry Potter, marvelous..."

"Samantha Potter or Miss Potter sir." there was no small amount of anger laced in her words. As soon as she said it and despite have to interact with the man she forced herself to reach quickly into the bag and remove the last dragon to remove another dragon with the tag that said number four.

"Yes, yes...humm, the Hungarian Horntail for our forth Champion. You each will see a tag indicating the order in which you will each face your dragon. Each of you are tasked with collecting a golden egg from the nesting mothers."

"I will be calling your names at which time you will step from the tent for the task. Once you step into the arena you will be timed and the judges will score you on time and on how well you complete the task. The task will begin in about ten minutes." The man and the heads of each school walked out and while the tent flap was open Samantha could see Sister Sophie there just beyond trying to look in.

"Samantha, do you know what you will do?" Samantha heard Fleur asked from very near her. Samantha turned and looked at her friend. Well, friend was not the right word but she was certainly more then a peer but they had much more in common to be anything less. They had taken to watching out for each other even if they were not friends.

"Yes, it maybe anti-climatic but I will not be eaten by dragon today." Fleur smiled and seemed to look her over. "How about you, got something that will get you more points for the show that we are putting in these brutes?"

"I am the same. I would rather this not cause damage to a sister of fire so I will put her to sleep and hopefully make it in and out of the arena without having to fight with her."

"I had forgotten about that but you're correct. Good luck out there Fleur." Samantha said before moving a little into the corner to prepare herself.

"I wish you luck also Samantha Potter. I must prepare myself also but I will see you after the task?" Samantha gave a nod of her head to Fleur as she sat down in the corner of the small tent to prepare her magic for what would come next.

Touching ones own magic was a very personal experience and more so for Samantha because the magic that she had was all around throughout her body. She did have a core just like other magical beings but shape shifters normally had smaller cores because of their ability to siphon off power from the rest of their body. It was not normally spoken of in polite conversation to speak of your core or the power level you had there. Samantha had only ever spoken with her healer about her core which was above average but with the combined power she could siphon off from her body she was very powerful. The drawback of siphoning power was that she could loose form (causing possible death) or she may not be able to change for several days until her power levels came back. Samantha was only going to use her core magic for the wards that she planed to make to ensnare the dragon safely but she would be shifting to keep out of harms way also in case the dragon was stronger then she thought. The task of preparing ones magic was simple and always a good idea so that her magic would be strongest for the type of magic she would be performing.

Samantha only slightly noticed that the Hogwarts Champion was called out but when Fleur was called Samantha gave her fellow champion a smile before she left. She watched more carefully after Fleur had left, leaving her and the man from Drumstrange, Krum, alone in the tent. Samantha didn't like the look of the man and even after he left she still felt unsafe alone in the tent.

"Now we will welcome our final Champion! From Beauxbatons Academy, our forth champion, Harry Potter!" the voice of the man from the British (or maybe she would just call them Brutish) Ministry of Magic announced.

Samantha stood and walked out of the tent to see Sister Sophie there next to the entry of the enclosure that held the Horntail. The look on Sister Sophie's face told her more then she wanted to see, she was very afraid for Samantha. Samantha wanted to run to her and quail her fears to reassure her that she would be fine but to do that she might be breaking the rules for the tournament so instead Samantha gave her a bigger smile and a wave, it would have to do for now.

Samantha made her way into the enclosure and immediately grabbed a larger fist sized stone before looking up to find cover before the Horntail saw her. All the while she was working on the complex charm that would permanently stick the stone to "The earth" no matter how the earth changed the stone would still stay there. This would allow of stone to be used as the base for the ward that she would be using. Finding a large bolder to shelter herself behind Samantha sat down and continued her work. Next was the runes that needed to be cut into the stone that would be the ward and one to the activation the ward that Samantha used a tinny drop of her own blood for. Blood magic in general was against the law in England and all of the Ministry of Magic's territories (blood magic is dark magic, blahaa!) but not in France so she had little fear of what they would think, she was here with diplomatic amenity so the English people would just hate her more...not that these witches and wizards really concerned her.

As she finished the first stone of the six she planed Samantha turned and took a look at the dragon that was only about eleven meters from her. Samantha added strength to her body to allow her to thrown the stone where she needed it before taking another peek at the dragon. While the dragon was watching her eggs, turn away from Samantha, Samantha stood and gave a good throw and tracked the stone as it sailed over to the right side of the Horntail before rolling to a point just behind the right rear leg of the dragon. The dragon turned and immediately breathed flame upon the whole area where the stone had landed. Well that did not go as planned but Samantha would add a flam freezing charm to each of the other stones to make sure that the dragon flames did not melt the runes off the stones. Samantha looked at the time but remember that she had not looked at the time when she started so it really didn't matter, she wanted survive more then make the best time. Samantha choose another stone from behind her bolder where she was hiding (yes, hiding! It's a frigin dragon) and started on her next ward stone and after repeating the same process she added the flam freezing charm before tossing the stone to just behind the left rear leg. The process went on until she had completed seven stones, one was to replace the first stone that she did not know if it would still work but it would not hurt to be careful. Samantha turned herself inwards to connect the magic waiting on the wards from her blood and connect it with her so that they would activate. It was a spectacular light show for a few short seconds before the ward stones found their mate and then a earth shaking roar from the dragon as four beams of visible ward tether pulled the dragon to the ground, restraining it. Samantha looked and saw, happily, that the first stone had still worked making another tether to keep the dragon held to the ground until the ward expended itself. Happy with the results watched the dragon for a moment before she shifted into a eagle the size of a car and making her way to the nest of eggs leaving her ripped and completely useless robes behind the bolder. She only had to beat her wings three times to reach the nest as she kept a eye in the dragon it took only took another ten seconds for Samantha to pick up the egg and return to the entry of the enclosure where Sister Sophie was waiting with a robe in hand. As soon as Samantha was out of the enclosure she set the egg in the ground before shifting into a cat and allowing sister to cover her in the robe she carried. Samantha shifted again until the robe was covering her modesty and pulled it closed to ward out the cold English air.

"You did so well Samantha, I'm so proud of you." Sister Sophie said as she hugged her charge. The crowds in the arena were politely clamping Samantha's efforts.

"Thank you Sister, is Fleur okay? How did the others do? Do you know how long I was in there?"

"Shh, Shh now child. Ms. Delacour did fine but she did get a small burn and the other two children are going to be fine also, just some burns mostly I think. They all did well except for that rouge from Drumstrang. He tried to fight the dragon causing it to step on her own eggs."

"Mr. Potter, if you would follow me please. I just need of make sure you have not come to any harm." a older looking witch said from beside them.

"It's Miss Potter Ma'am, Samantha Potter. I should hope that somebody in this country beside for the none-magical could remember that." Samantha said hotly. Sister Sophie tried to calm Samantha but she was feeling very put off with the people from the British magical world.

"I will remember that for future reference Ms. Potter. If you would follow me please, I really must check you over." the women said.

Samantha turned to Sister Sophie and made sure that she would be coming along also before they followed the women to a larger tent that currently had the other three champions in it. There were four beds and Samantha was lead to the last one where she was told to lay down.

"Ma'am, not to be rude but I am a Shape Shifter so there is little that you could do to heal any wounds on me if I had any. Also before you perform any magic on me you must first have my permission or Sister Sophie's and for that you will need to check with me before casting each spell. I don't know if Madam Maxine has explained this to you or not but I thought you should know." Samantha explained.

"Thank you Miss Potter and while had not been told your medical needs I believe I understand what needs to be done. If you would just allow me to do a diagnostic charm to make sure that you are indeed well then I will leave you to your own healing as long as you let me know if you ever need any assistance. Will that be expectable to you?" the women said.

"Yes Ma'am. I'm sorry but I didn't get your name."

"Poppy Pomfrey, Hogwarts students call me Madam Pomfrey but you are not my student so you may call me Poppy. I am not a healer but the next best thing that we have here at Hogwarts year around." Poppy said as she preformed the diagnostic charm to check on the general heath of Samantha, "You are just fine Miss Potter. Is there anything that I should be aware of? Light headed or trembling hands?"

"No Ma'am, I very used to doing wards now and shifting is no problem, just hungry." Samantha replied.

"Nothing wrong with a heathy diet Miss Potter. I have no reason to keep you any longer but I will say that you mother and father would have been proud to have seen you out there today. Please take care Miss Potter." Poppy said.

"Thank you Ma'am for checking on me and for your kind words."

"You're very welcome." Poppy said before heading over toward Hogwarts Champion.

Samantha made her way to Fleur's bed to check on her fellow Beauxbatons champion and the only other person to that seemed to look past all that had been happening to just be friendly with her. "Hello Fleur, are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, thank you Samantha. I was only burned on my right leg. How did you do? You didn't get hurt at all?" Fleur said.

"I think that I was in there the longest but I was focusing on not getting hurt so no matter what anyone says I made it through the task. What did you do to get past the dragon?"

"Focused my my allure to entrance the dragon then sang the dragon to sleep. It worked really well but I got burnt when the dragon snorted while it was sleeping. What was it you did to get the egg?"

"Used ward stones that I made in the enclosure to tie the dragon down then shifted into a oversized eagle to get the egg. Nothing really special and I'm sure that they were disappointed with my show."

Fleur smile brightly as see responded, "Sounds impressive to me but most of English out there won't know what they saw."

Samantha couldn't think of anything else to speak about, "I'm pretty hungry so I'm going to head back to the cartridge. I'll see you there?"

"Aren't you going to stay to hear your score?" Fleur asked.

Samantha smiled, "I guess this is my way of rebelling against the tournament. I have my potions mastery to complete this year and with the tournament now I don't have a master to train me, I'm forced to study on my own until next year. I'll be lucky if I'm able to get a mastery at all this year. I'm not going to participate anymore then I have to."

Fleur giggled, "You are still so young Samantha. You will have time for masteries later. You already have three masters, how many more are planing to get?"

"Everyone that Beauxbatons offers and I might have enough time more all of them if I can manage the potions mastery this year."

"Really, there have only even been four to have done that since Beauxbatons started. What are you planing to do after school?"

"I can't tell you but it really will be out of this world." Samantha replied smiling. "I'm going to head back to the carriage and get something to eat. It was nice speaking with you Fleur."

"You too Samantha."

**Samantha Potter**

Samantha retuned to the carriage with Sister Sophie without speaking with anyone since most of them were still in the stands waiting for the champions to receive their scores. It baffled Samantha as to why the students would just stick around for scores, there were some many other things that someone could be doing.

It would be days before Samantha would find out that she had placed third in the first task and that was with the longest time of all the champions to complete the task. Samantha had made points for not sustaining any injuries and for the method she had used using warding stone she had made herself in the arena. Fleur had told her that the rest of the audience also thought that Samantha had done the most magic to get at her egg not even including that she had also done the most advanced magic.

The advance magic had spurred Fleur to literally drag Samantha out of her bed this morning. Fleur had only given her time to slip on some slippers. Since the first task Samantha had worked out the egg's clue and setup the plan for the next task. After a day working on the egg (it was a really stupid clue really) and warning Sister Sophie that they might try to spirt her away, Samantha had brought her focus back to her studies. Samantha spent most of her time either in the potions lab inside of the carriage or in her room working on her potions mastery. After a suggestion from one of the seventh years when Samantha had a question about one of the reaction of frogs skin in the liver restoration draft, Samantha had written a letter about her question to the potions master of Hogwarts. To date Samantha had still not heard back and Samantha had been forced to write to Beauxbatons to get the answer to that question and the others that had come up since. Samantha had also been force to purchase more potion books because she just could not wait for the answers to come back by owl all the way from France. Owning the books cost a lot but maybe they would be useful in the future.

Right now Fleur was pulling Samantha through the entry hall of Hogwarts towards the Great Hall for a early Saturday breakfast. Samantha was not really worried but this was the first time that she had been in the school since the night before the first task. As they entered some of the seventh years from Beauxbatons that were already there wore smiles while a few giggled at Fleur and Samantha coming in. True, Samantha was only in her silk pajama pants and a white cotton top but it was better the Fleur in a night dress still.

There really was no one in the Great Hall this early on a Saturday morning and allowed Samantha to feel a bit better about being here. While they all talked about their studies and projects Samantha found a bit more acceptance from the group even though they were at least three years older than herself.

Just before they all breaking their fast one of students from Hogwarts approached the Beauxbatons group, "Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt your meal but my name is Hermione Granger. I have been...I wanted to meet Samantha if that's alright." although Hermione was standing behind Samantha about a arms length from her, she had addressed the whole Beauxbatons group.

Fleur stood and looked at Samantha then at Hermione, "'Ermione, please do not be afraid to come meet Samantha." Fleur reached out and made Samantha stand, "Samantha Potter, 'Ermione Granger. See now, we are all friends now. Yes?"

Hermione smiled at the French Veela and almost laughed at the way Fleur said her name but would not allow this chance to pass. Hermione held out her hand to Samantha noticing the blush of the pajama clad Beauxbatons girl. "It's nice to meet you Ms. Granger. Please don't take offense to the way Fleur says your name, she has it in her head that the English boys like her accent so she plays it up." Samantha said shacking Hermione's hand. Samantha took a look at Hermione taking in her brown eyes and full head of hair before making her way down to their joined hands. If Fleur would not have given her a shove for her remarks about her accent then Samantha may have been lost looking at the soft delicate hands and wrists of Hermione Granger, but she would never tell anyone about that.

"I read your papers that have been published. I was especial interested in your dissertation of the rune portals and I found the information on non magical home warding perfect for my own home. I'm a muggle born..." some of the other Beauxbatons girls expected some type of reaction from Samantha at the mention of "muggle born" but nothing came, "But your papers didn't say if it was possible to have a portal in a muggle house or not. Also, if I warded my parents home for pests, wouldn't the pests just be able to come up from the ground and infest our home? The crystals that you spoke of for absorbing the ambient magic, do you know where those crystals can be purchased? Have you figured out a way to protect the out building like for instance a pool pump and heater or garden shed lights?" Hermione had most of the Beauxbatons girls smiling if not out right laughing at her by the time that Samantha had stopped the flow of questions with a hand on her arm.

"Ms. Granger, I will answer the questions you have but please slow down for me." throwing a glare at the girls still at the table for their laughing, Samantha turned to speak with Hermione again only to see her blushing with her head almost all the way down to hide her embarrassment. "Hey, none of that now. I'm the same way when I have someone's brain that I can pick. It's hard to hold back at just one question but my Master while studying for my Charms mastery helped me a bit with it and don't mind these gits, they're just jealous that your so smart." although Samantha was blushing at her own praise of Hermione's intelligence, she notice that Hermione was smiling and blushing about it also.

These interactions did not go unnoticed by Sister Sophie and since it had happened only one other time she knew what was happen with her charge. The one other girl that Samantha had crushed on would not even give Samantha a second glance and had also caused Samantha a lot of heart ache because of Samantha's crush. It had also caused many of the girls in Beauxbatons to shun Samantha because of the crush even though it was all rumor beside for Samantha bushing and loosing her concentration when her crush was looking at Samantha. Sure it was true, Samantha had confided in her but that did not mean that Samantha was going to be chasing all of the girls of Beauxbatons. It had caused some arguments at the orphanage between herself and the other nuns. It had all been settled when Sophie had pointed out that Samantha had been born a male and could change back into a male anytime that she wanted to. Surprisingly, Father Justin had been on her side right from the beginning. For Samantha to seek out female companionship was natural and the church and other nuns "would support Samantha" no matter how she choose. The hard part was going to be making others understand because in the magical world it was practically law that all relationships were "one man and one women".

Sister Sophie reflected on this as Hermione walked back with them to the carriage from the castle. No matter the decision that Samantha made in terms of her sexual preference knew that she would always be there for her. After the pain that Sophie had gone through herself she would always allow others to seek what comfort and love that they could, no matter what the source or gender. Sophie was heterosexual but she was sure that even if she did not have her vow she would still never allow a man to touch her in a sexual way again. For now she received and gave of her love for children while raising them in safety and comfort, that was where she would always be. Children were so full of love and Samantha had captured her heart from the first moment they had met. Now Sister Sophie had many more girls to help the Lord raise into the best women that they could become.

Sister Sophie left without Samantha or the young Hermione Granger noticing but she wouldn't be surprised if neither of them notice that they were currently sitting in the carriage common area. She had watched them talk about things that were way above her magical knowledge but that was not surprising since she did not have any magic herself. After noticing that Hermione had not even gotten a chance to eat while she had been in the Hogwarts Great Hall, Sophie had slipped away to see what she could whip up for all the girls to share should they want something to snack on. It would keep her busy for a bit and allow her to think about how to get Samantha to keep into interacting with her new friend/crush.

**Samantha Potter**

Break to the next day:

It seemed to become a trend in Samantha's life as of late. The next preverbal fire had just been lit and Samantha was NOT happy about it.

It was not so much having to go to the Yale Ball that had Samantha ready to jump ship and head home, no, that could be managed with a bit of stomping and some grumbled words. It was that Madam Maxine had just told her that she had to go to this Ball with a date to open the ball with a dance with said date.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you Samantha for joining us." Madam Maxime said indicating a seat in front of her desk that was just to the right of the seat that Sister Sophie was currently occupying. "I have spoken your companion about this already. We both know the situation that this tournament has put you into but am afraid that I must add to your burden further."

There was already a flush to Samantha's cheeks showing that she was angry but it was look that she shot both of the other women that stopped Madam Maxime. "Madam Maxime, just tell me... It can't get any worse."

Sophie adjusted her position so that she was facing Samantha, "Madam Maxime has already spoken to the Board about this and they will not budge. There will be a Yale Ball on Christmas day and the champions are required to attend." Sister Sophie took Samantha's hand in her our, "The Ministries of France and Britain along with Board of Beauxbatons ruled that you will be required to attend the ball with a date. Samantha, we know you may not be ready to show yourself out in public yet but I want you to know that no matter who you decide to take with you, I will always support you."

Madam Olympe Maxime spoke as Sister Sophie had paused, "Please know that whether you go as a male or female will not matter to me or Sister Sophie. I don't want you working about what others will think about you. Please just try to find something good in this Samantha, you focus so much on your studies and I am proud of that but you need to interact with others and this might be your chance to find someone other then Sister Sophie. I've watched you Samantha and you honestly need to expand those in your group of friends you can trust implicitly. The day will come when you will need more then just a hand full of friends to support you."

"Samantha, the point we are trying to make is that we are expecting you to ask another young lady to the Ball. I have been your companion since the day and they brought you into the children's hospital. Since that day you have always been Samantha Potter and I don't expect that to change who you are now, not for a Ball, not for a tournament, not even for the Queen herself. I know and love Samantha Potter as if you were my own child. I will support you and the young lady that will accompany you to the Yale Ball." Sister Sophie added.

"There will not be any discrimination, I will not allow a repeat of what happened to you, happen with your date. I will only ask what I would ask of any other Beauxbatons student, to keep your relationship discreet."

Samantha listened but she couldn't keep all of her anger inside. "So I am supposed to just go and ask each of the girls in that school" Samantha vaguely pointed towards Hogwarts, "to find one that will except me for what I am. The fact that the magical world see Bisexuality and homosexuals as contagious disease that needs to be eradicated. I could ask each and every female in that school, I could only ask them since every witch at Beauxbatons has already made it abundantly clear they want nothing to do with me, the Hogwarts students number equal more or less six hundred students. If half of them are female and I asked each of those females then I would still only have a point two percent change that there will be a female that will receptive to me if they want to have their sexual orientation to be brought into the open at all. It might just be quicker to just ask the Horntail to take me instead, I'll just let her eat anyone that looks at us wrong."

"Samantha, please calm yourself. This isn't..."

"This isn't just about me. Whom ever I ask may not have the support that I have in you Sister. Even if I go as a man the young lady that accompanies me will be looked down upon, laughed at, and it will effect her the rest of her life. I can't just think about myself, her reputation will be destroyed just like my own was." Samantha stood and left quickly before anymore could be said. She left thinking about their (the magical world's) narrow mindedness.

Two weeks later Samantha was still in her self imposed lock-in that seemed to lock people out more then locking her in. Sister Sophie was the only one getting into Samantha's room and no matter what she said to Samantha she would not leave her room for more time then needed to take care of her personal needs. If it was not for Sister Sophie then she would not have ate anything during the last two weeks. Sister Sophie tried to bring up the ball several times but Samantha would always act like she did not hear a word.

The following Sunday Samantha got up before Sister Sophie had even woken up. Samantha had asked Fleur to come to breakfast with her and the two joined some of the other Beauxbatons' girls. Fleur never said anything about Samantha hiding out for the past two weeks but she did mention that Hermione Granger had asked about her several times. Hermione had said that she wanted to go over some more of Samantha's published works with her but Fleur had told her that Samantha was working on her potions masteries. The girls were sat at the Ravenclaw table as they had done since coming to Hogwarts but talk this morning went to potions since Samantha was sitting with them. Samantha was brought up to date on the gossip of the resident potions master, Severus Snape, who was according to the gossip a serious "bâtard". The man helped no one and only liked the students in his house, punishing the other student from all of the other houses without reservation.

"Ms. Potter, I hope that your studies are going well." said Hermione Granger from behind Samantha.

Samantha turned and smiled at Hermione, a truly genuine smile. "I was studying but really I just needed some time to myself. Fleur told me that you asked about me."

"Well I was hoping to talk with you about the magical portals that you had studied. The information that you published was above my head for the most part but I wanted to see if you might tutor me. I know that I'm nowhere near you but I would love to be able to get a masters in at least one field before I leave Hogwarts."

"Doesn't Hogwarts offer masteries in the courses that they teach here?" Samantha asked.

"Not to most of the students. If you are able to make yourself standout from your peers then one of the professors might take you as a apprentice but that hasn't happened to a student for over five years. I also have the fact that I'm muggle born against me. The Ministry of Magic has never allowed a muggle born an apprenticeship." Hermione was looking down to the floor when she finished as if she was embarrassed about who she was born to.

Samantha looked at Hermione for a few short seconds before moving over asking, "Come, sit with us. We can talk about those things later, alright?" Hermione smiled and joined the other Beauxbatons student, sitting with Samantha.

When they had all had their fill Samantha invited Hermione back to the carriage. Sister Sophie was surprised to see that Samantha had gone to Hogwarts this morning when all go the girls came back into the carriage with Samantha and Hermione trailing behind them. Sophie took a step back allowing her to hide a bit behind a wall so that she didn't cause Samantha to think that she was watching her.

"Would you follow me Hermione? There's not really anywhere private around here." Samantha asked Hermione. Hermione responded with a simple "Sure" as they past Sister Sophie. As the both went into Samantha's room Samantha swung the door to the point that only about a two inch gape stood open to see and hear what was happening in the room. Sister Sophie took up a position outside the door to make sure that her charge had privacy for what she thought was going to happen.

After answering some questions as Samantha followed Hermione around her room while Hermione took a self guided tour of the books, scrolls, potions laboratory and other personal items of Samantha's. "You use ceramic knifes? I thought you had to use silver knifes?"

"Silver knifes don't cause acidic ingredients to degrade the magical properties of the potion like a steel knife would and titanium knifes along with gold are to expensive. Non-magical's started mass production of the ceramic knifes a few years ago but they haven't really caught on anywhere yet. You can't use them for cutting hard materials like bone or iron wood bark but they work great for basic use. I'm doing a test on my own comparing the use and costs of ceramic versus silver for students. If I can get Beauxbatons to switch to ceramic, it could save the students forty gallons each for all of the first year students. If a student moves on to gain their masters in potion then the silver knife purchase should be expected."

"Mum and Dad still talk about the costs of my first year. Second year was even worse though because of all the Lockheart book we had to buy. It might not have been as much as first year but it was quite a lot." Hermione looked up at Samantha, "So you wanted to speak to me about something in private?"

"I think I was just putting it off but I can't be helped now." Samantha's face was flushed and her voice shook as she spoke. "I want to ask you something but I don't want you to think I am implying anything about you. I see you as someone that I might be able to become friends with even if your answer isn't what you think I want. So, okay, if we could be friends either way that would be really nice."

"I would be happy to be friends Samantha... I haven't really been able to make friends since I started. I mean I have a few but they...they're not so nice sometimes. I just don't think that friends...they sometimes...it seem like they use me..."

Samantha had to call Hermione's name twice to stop her. "Hermione, friends then alright? I had something else that I need to ask though and it just going to ask but please don't freak out. You know about the Yale Ball?" at Hermione's nod Samantha continued, "I wanted to know if you would go with me. I know that going with another women might put you into a bad position and I know how it is viewed by the rest of the magical society but I find you very attractive. I wouldn't want to put you into a position that might make you uncomfortable nor would I want you to change your life style for me. Like I said your attractive and I love your intelligence and the way you seek knowledge from every source around you..."

"Samantha, I was already asked to the Ball by Victor Krum. I don't know what to say, I'm sorry." No matter how nice Hermione's reply might have been Samantha still felt the rejection from it causing tears to pool in her eyes. "I'm really sorry Samantha."

Hermione strode there fidgeting while Samantha kept trying to get a hold of her emotions. Sister Sophie stepped into the room and took Samantha into her arms. Hermione took that as a dismissal and quickly left the room. As Hermione got to the entrance hall she saw some of the other Beauxbatons' girls look up at her when she entered. Embarrassment caused Hermione to flee the carriage and run all the way back to her dorm.

**Samantha Potter**

Samantha had spent the whole day in the carriage but she believed that she was the one in the wrong so she would fix this with Hermione and try to preserve their fledgeling friendship. By the next morning Samantha had already decided what she needed to do. She wrote a letter of apology and placed it into a book that she knew Hermione would not just throw away. Samantha, being of the same type of personality, knew that Hermione would not trash the book and that would at least give Samantha a better chance of hermione reading the letter inside. The book was samantha's favorite Ruins book that would help Hermione see that Samantha really wanted to be friends and that she would help her gain masteries in any subject that Hermione wished. Samantha already knew that it would be great to have Hermione as apprentice but would do it to be able to have her as a friend.

The thing that Samantha did not count on was that Hermione might have been embarrassed also. Samantha joined the other Beauxbatons for each meal waiting to see Hermione join the other students from all three schools but she never turned up. the only thing that Samantha got was stomach aches from the greasy foods that were offered (it seemed that fresh fruit and vegetables were only offered when meat had been added). The food was beginning to really cause problems since Samantha choose to stay away from meat most of the time and only ate fish and chicken when occasionality.

It was the third day that Samantha was told by a beautiful Indian girl that she had heard that Hermione was only eating in the kitchens because she was trying to stay away from the Great Hall. People said she was embarrassed about not being asked to the Yale Ball. Samantha knew that Hermione already had a date but did not tell anyone because it was Hermione's information to share. Samantha was able to find out from the girl that Hermione was going to be in charms before lunch so Samantha made plans to corner Hermione after charms to be able to give her the book. Now she just needed someone to go with her.

**Samantha Potter**

Fleur had come with Samantha along with Sister Sophie to catch Hermione on her way out of Charms. Sister Sophie had, when she heard of Samantha's plan, chosen to come with them postponing her prayer time. Samantha had always made sure not to ask Sophie for anything for the hour before lunch because that was "Sister Sophie Pray Time" as Samantha had named it. As Fleur and Samantha stood across the hall form the Charms class room door they spoke of the reason that the castle was so large but it seem that most of the school was unused. Sister Sophie interjected that the last two war in England had killed off a very large potion of the magical population.

When the bell signaling the end of class rang Samantha began to fidget until Sister Sophie finally came and stood with two younger girls to try to calm Samantha down. It took the class about a minute to finally let out and it happened with a rush as the door came open. It was Fleur that spotted Hermione in the crowd of students that came out of the Charms class room. Fleur called out to Hermione alerting Samantha to where Hermione was in the crowd.

Samantha Quickly approached Hermione, "Hermione, I just wanted to apologize." Samantha did not know if Hermione would try to run off so she put the Ruins book into Hermione's hand as quick as possible.

"No, no, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry that I ran out on you like that. I've never had something like that happen to me before. I mean, I was asked out before but I just didn't expect…"

"It's alright Hermione. I just…I still want to friends if you'll have me. Don't let what happen stop you from doing what we were talking about. I wrote you a letter that's inside of the book, I think you'll really love to book. It one of my favorites."

Hermione smiled looked at the tittle of the book, "I would really like to be friends. Could we have lunch together, I mean like normal, in the Great Hall?"

"I would really like that." They continued to talk all the way down to the Great Hall. Hermione joined the rest of the Beauxbatons' girls at the Ravenclaw table speaking of each other classes and studies. Samantha told the other about her problem with Potions and there were a number of suggestions tossed out from her meal companions to help Samantha met her goal of completing her Masteries in Potions by the end of the year.

**Samantha Potter**

Several days later Samantha had no idea about the working of a few of Hermione's class mates that she had trusted to help her with something that she herself felt very passionate about. Samantha had been busy, of course, in her studies and writing letters to known potions masters in and around Briton to get someone that would work with her at least a couple time a week. She had spoken with Sister Sophie and it seemed that no matter what Samantha would need to take her test for her Potion Masteries during the summer after the tournament.

Samantha had already made sure that her trust fund would be able to pay the tutor and was surprised how much money her trust held currently. Samantha had never used her trust fund for anything because the orphanage or the Queen had always taken care of what she needed. Samantha had never needed anything beyond what was needed for school and have a bed of her own to sleep in. This year had really messed with her goals and she was being forced to buy some of the potions books that she would need to prepare for tests to gain her Masteries that she would normally get from the school's library. On top of that, Samantha would also need a dress for the ball, if she ever found a date.

Little did she know that things were about to change. As a knock sounded on her the door to her room she offer the standard "Come in." thinking that her guest was Sister Sophie who never entered a room without knocking first. It was just something that she appreciated about Sophie when some of the other gils back at Beauxbatons would just walk into her room without announcing themselves first.

It was a surprise to see that three young women walked in. One was a short but defiantly shapely redhead that Samantha had seen in the Great hall during meals. The brunet was always with the redhead when ever she saw the redhead so Samantha had guessed that they were friends. The last young women was not one that Samantha had noticed before today. Tall raven haired girl that, although stocky, was also very well proportioned. She stood behind the other two and seemed a bit shy but was looking around Samantha's room.

The redhead spoke for all of them asking, "We're friends with Hermione Granger…she told us about what happened." At seeing Samantha's worried look the redhead assuaged her fears, "She only told us in strict confidence, we won't tell anyone else. She only told us so that some other options might be able to be found. My name is Susan Bones and this is Hannah Abbot and Megan Jones."

"Thank you…I mean for not telling anyone else. I'll remember to thank Hermione the next time that I see her."

Susan asked the question that a few in Hermione's chosen group had asked her, "Hermione didn't know why you couldn't ask someone from Beauxbatons. I know that England looks poorly upon same sex couples but I thought that France would be a lot more open about people that live that life style?"

Samantha offered the three of them seats after conjuring them and brought her own desk chair over to the group, "I believe that is is more to do with the magical blood that might be lost if two people of the same sex were never to have children of their own. That would not even apply to me…"

The one that had been introduced as Megan interrupted Samantha, "You plan on having children? Like, having children as Harry Potter? Why wouldn't you just take a date as Harry Potter then?" The way she asked was more of a demand and Megan looked a little angry.

"One day I hope to have children of my own through the new non-magical processes that are still being developed and tested. Males of the non-magical communities have donated their…seed that would be used to impregnate a female that wishes to have a child but is not able to have one either through her husband or because she has not found the right male to become a part of her life. that is the main reasons but I know that there are other women out there like me that will never again allow a man to touch then in a sexual manor and this medical procedure would allow them to still have children." Samantha went over to a side board to get a water jug that she kept in her room incase she became thirsty while studying. As Samantha conjured glasses for each of them and poured a glass for each of them she continued to speak, "As for your question about me changing. I will only do that for the women that wishes to become a part of my life. If it happens then yes, I will be changing into a male form if my wife wishes and would impregnating her, but only if she wants me to. Other then that the only time that I would become a male would be to get around the laws that would normally not allow me to marry." Samantha paused in thought for a moment,"I hate being back in THAT form…the things that…He is dirty and the dreams are more then enough of a reminder. I truly wish to one day have children of my own and that is the reason that I would change back into HIM, the only reason." Samantha look down into the depths of her glass of water in pensive thought.

"We didn't mean to offend you." Hannah said looking first to Susan then at Megan. Megan was just looking off out of the window in Samantha's room with a thoughtful look on her face.

"So you're all friends of Hermione's. It sounded like she didn't have many friends when we have spoken?" Samantha asked.

"Uhm, we just share Arithmancy with her. We are friends, just not very close. Hermione is…really into her studies and it makes it…others just are not into their studies like she is. In her first year there was a lot of people that she spent her time with but she stopped hanging out with them at the start of second year. Hermione only told us that she thought that they were using her. A few of the people that she used to hangout have had problems with their grades since Hermione stopped helping them. I think that was really hard on her and she hasn't made any new friends since the one that went missing." Susan informed Samantha.

To Samantha this sounded very truthful and it upset her to think that Hermione had been used in such a way, "She had a friend that went missing?"

Hannah answered this time, "She was one of the Wesley's, their only daughter. It was about the same time that all of the Wesley's left Hogwarts. In our second year Hermione had no one around her until about Christmas then Hermione had the Wesley girl following her around. It was the same year that the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Remember Susan?"

"Yeah, Hermione was petrified in the spring. No one knows what happened but at the end of the year we were almost about to be sent home and then the Ministry sent Aurors. They must have figured out what was petrifying people because the Headmaster said that it was safe again. I don't remember seeing the girl after that and then her bothers all left Hogwarts. One of the boys was the Head boy and he even left before he could take his N.E.W.T.s. Hermione was healed within a couple weeks but she just stayed by herself." Susan said.

"That explains a lot, Hermione has told me about her life before Hogwarts and even while she has been here she still is ridiculed for her intelligence. I had no idea about what had happened but you have helped me see a little bit of what she has gone through. Did she tell you that I offered her a apprenticeship in any of the masteries that I hold now or will hold? I think that she should have went to Beauxbatons. She would have at least been able to study and get masteries in the subjects that she wanted. Being intelligent isn't treated much differently there but she would have been able to obtain her goals if she worked hard."

"She did but I don't think she would have been able to keep up with you with all that you have been able to achieve already. Hermione won't stop talking about your masteries that you have already and your just fourteen like us. I don't think even Hermione would have been able to do that. How are you able to keep up with your regular classes?"

"I did the I.C.W. test for the equivalent of the British Ordinary Wizarding Levels in my second year. I was the only ten year old to complete the tests that year." seeing the looks on the other girls faces she explained, "It's not as uncommon as you might think. The year before there were two ten year olds and a eleven year old. most of them come from the Pacific Rim counties where families expect their kids to take a much more dedicated outlook on their studies. Sorry to say it but most of the British and American children seem to think that school is a place to be more social then studying."

"Samantha, sorry to change the subject but…will you go to the ball with me? As friends?" Samantha just looked at Megan like she was lost. Megan seeing the look said, "I would like to go with another girl and honestly you're not the person that I wish to be going with but I think that we can have a nice time anyways. Like you, the girl that I want to be taking is going with a guy. She hasn't accepted that I like her as more then just friends but I would still like to go even if isn't with the person that I want to be going with."

Samantha asked, "Not that I don't want to go with you but what about the other students and what will your family think about you going with another women?"

"My oldest sister is a lesbian too. my family is very accepting of her and they will support me also. It's who I am and as for you well, I'm not BY so I think that goings as friends will be best. I don't think that either of us want to start something that will never work. You want kids and I will never want to be with a man. I'm gay and happy with how I am." Megan said.

"I would like that Megan. I've never been to a formal occasion with anyone before, never with another women. Should we dress to complement each other or match? I'm not sure?"

"Have you got a dress already?" At Samantha's nod Megan continued, "Good, I haven't either so we could go and pick out dresses at the next Hogsmeade weekend. It would give us some time to get to know each other."

Samantha smiled at her, "That sounds perfect. Could we talk about the other details then too. I just want to make sure that you have a good evening at the ball. I would do the same thing for Hermione if I was going with her so I just want to make the night as pleasant as possible for you."

"You mean like Corsages right? I can already tell you that you will be leading me out on the dance floor…Wait, you know how to dance right?" Megan looked a bit unsure as she asked.

"Yeah, I got some dancing lessons for when I am going to some of the parties that I get invited to. This will be the first time that I have used them besides for when I learned and Sister Sophie was my partner while I was learning to dance." Megan smiled and seemed to loosen up a bit. "There is one thing that you might want to know now. I have to open the Ball with my "date" so we will have a lot of attention on us right away."

"I had heard about that part, Cedric was telling some of his friends and his date Cho is teaching him to dance since he never learned." Megan said smiling. Samantha might not have gotten to go with who she wanted but it would allow her a new couple of friends along the way. maybe things were going to be better here then she thought.

**Samantha Potter**

They had to wait a week before they had a Hogsmeade weekend for Megan to be able to go with Samantha to pick out dresses. The rest of the Beauxbatons students that were going to the ball had already gone down and picked out their dresses the weekend before, including Fleur who has been asked by a Ravenclaw boy that seemed to sputter more than talk to her. Samantha had Megan and Sister Sophie with her as they all took the earliest carriage down to the sleepy little village. Samantha was more then willing to go to the ball now that she had a date that was comfortable going with her but it had still taken Sister Sophie 30 minutes to pull Samantha away from her studies. Samantha was not happy about the distractions because she was finally getting thins done. She had found a Potions Mistress to tutor her three days a week but the women was a task master. Not that Samantha could not keep up but Samantha had been spending a lot of time in the evenings with her new friends Hermione, Susan, Hannah, and Megan. Although most of her time had been spent with Hermione (Even Hermione's free periods) teaching Hermione more advanced ruin designs and beginning to show Hermione how to create her own arrays. Hermione would stick around even after Samantha had returned to her own studies to work on her own homework and to read many of the books in Samantha's collection.

Samantha and Sister Sophie had spoken at length about what Samantha should wear and what would be most comfortable. they had spoke about it last night because Sophie said that she did not wish in embarrass Samantha by interrupting their shopping today, which Samantha was happy for. Megan seemed to be taking everything in her own stride, she was patiently sitting next to Samantha on their way to the only shop in Hogsmeade that sold dresses although Megan did say that she wished that they could head to Diagon Alley where there where five stores that they could choose from.

When the carriage stopped Megan stepped out first holding the door open and gave her hand to assist Samantha and Sister Sophie down from the carriage. Megan seemed to bounce as she lead Sister Sophie and Samantha to Gladrags but Sister Sophie and Samantha could not help but look at the other shops as they past. Samantha asked Sophie about buying presents for the children at the orphanage of the magical verity. They both decided that it would be best to keep it simple and maybe get them each candy from the store called Honeydukes Sweetshop after they were completed with Samantha purchase of her gown.

The verity of ball room gowns was far larger then Samantha had anticipated. The shop was ready for the students, the gowns and robes for witches and wizards where already put out in prominent display for the eager student to choose from. Samantha seemed to walk through the vast displays without give a gown a second look. Finally, just as the shop started getting crowded Samantha saw one that looked just the way that she had imagined it. The fact that the gown would look good with Megan's only made it that much better. After getting a shop attendant to assist her and putting on the dress to be fitted Megan and Sophie joined her. They both gave Samantha positive feedback about the gown and Sister Sophie told her that it was just right. The gown was royal blue with black trim that also was the shoulder straps and and V-split that went down opening from her waist to the floor. Sister Sophie was very happy that the gown did not expose too much skin but left just a hint of the women wearing the dress by the form fit on the top of the gown. Megan and Samantha both chose to wear black flats and gloves with their gowns.

Megan had to spend more time getting her gown fitted since it was strapless it took more tailoring. The Black Velvet with a royal blue shawl was beautiful but took a lot more time to fit because Megan could not shift her shape like Samantha. When they were complete with there fittings they were told that the gowns would be sent to them the following Wednesday, still a week before the Ball.

After they had picked out their gowns they went and chose the undergarments which Samantha took her time with. Samantha was very particular about her undergarments and always choose them for only how they felt on her. That was not to say that Samantha only had practical clothing, she enjoyed being a women so she always choose items that that still made her feel like a women. today thou Samantha picked out something that she wouldn't mind the right person seeing. She did not think that Sister Sophie would have objected but she did. The bikini briefs and matching black corset had drawn Sister Sophie's ire.

Sister Sophie spoke in a hushed whisper, "Young lady, you will not be wearing anything of that sort."

"It really would not be much different then the strapless bra that I would have to wear with the gown Sophie. No one will see it under the gown and it is not like I will allow anyone to see what is under my cloths anytime soon. It's just for me, so that I can feel special." Samantha whispered back.

Sister Sophie looked out the window of the shop over Samantha's shoulder for a moment before responding, "You are correct, I'm sorry. It will cover you more I was just surprised I think."

"There is nothing to be sorry about Sister, I love you and I truly do value your opinions. I don't want to offend you at all. Was is the corset or the briefs that you didn't think would be right for this occasion?"

Sister Sophie put her arm around Samantha and drew her into a one arm hug. "Thank you, but you are correct in what you said. You are not even shown as much of yourself as you with your bathing costume. If you might consider, there are some other knickers just there that you might like and would still my old heart." Sister Sophie said pointing to a bin of black knicker that Samantha saw held many other styles. Maybe it was that this was Samantha's first date or that Sister Sophie was in a weird mood but Samantha went to look through the other options without any complaint. Samantha wisely choose a pair of lacy black boy cut knickers and were a really nice match to the corset and still appealed to Samantha. Sister Sophie gave a genuine smile after Samantha had laid them out in the bin together discreetly and look to Sister Sophie for her approval. Samantha really did want and need Sister Sophie's approval, it meant the world to her that she could be herself and still have the backing of her companion and friend.

After leaving Gladrags Megan begged off saying that she needed to get some christmas shopping done. Sister Sophie and Samantha already carrying Samantha's accessories went off to pick out some Christmas presents and Samantha made sure that they ordered a corsage to give to Megan before the Ball. Samantha ended up making a sizable dent in her trust fund that day. Together with her ball gown with the accessories and the Christmas gifts Samantha ended up spending close to three hundred gallons. The largest purchase had been a general store where they had goose-down mattress pads, Samantha ended up buying Forty-four of them for each bed in the orphanage (including one for all eight nuns and the bed that were not filled in right now). Each pad had built in comfort temperature charms on them along with cleaning and longevity charms.

When they finally got to Honeydukes Sweetshop Sister Sophie tried to get Samantha to just head back to the school but Samantha knew that Sophie was just trying to keep her from spending anymore money. Inside Samantha found a whole new world. She had alway though Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and the movie that came out were just fiction but now, Samantha could see that Roald Dahl must have come to this store for his inspiration. Candy by the barrel, candy that walked around, Candy jokes, Candy games, oh it just was a wonderful new world of candy. Samantha knew that as soon as she got back to her room she would write about this shop so that she could send it home to be read to the other children.

After an hour of looking around (and a little taste testing) Samantha found what she would get the other girls back at the orphanage. She had chosen a large verity pack with numerous different confections that only was missing the moving caddies that would break the magical secrecy laws if Samantha were to give them to the girls. The shop owner was more then happy to put together a kit without the charmed confections to see more children enjoy his candies. The presents for the girls would all be wrapped with each of the girls names on them and the shop owner said that he would be more then happy to take the gifts down to London himself before Christmas. Samantha's smile would light up every room for the rest of her day.

They made only one final stop before heading back to Hogwarts allowing Samantha to purchase something for Hermione and her other new friends. Hermione's gift was elegant and simple, a library trunk for all of the books that Hermione had told Samantha that she owned but could not bring everywhere with her. Samantha herself had one but Hermione's was special just for her. Samantha had gotten the shop owner to personalize the trunk with Hermione's full name and make the trunk able to resize with a simple touch. It would allow Hermione to put it way when she had non-magical family over at her home and the ease of caring it when she was traveling.

For her other friends Samantha had chosen to get them each the same thing. A personal treasure box that when setup would allow each of the girls to lock personal things away. The boxes were tough but you could open them with psychical harm or as the Shopkeeper said "some dark magic". Samantha figured that most females were like herself and even of they did not have siblings they still might like to keep private things way from nosy mothers (like she did the nuns).

**Samantha Potter**

Megan had come to Samantha's room in the Beauxbatons carriage originally to get get some help with her charms paper but had stayed when Hermione had showed up. Watching Samantha and Hermione interact was inspiring, they really worked well together. Samantha was teaching Hermione something that was way out of Magen depth but Hermione seemed to understand every word spoken and only asked questions about usage and limitations. Megan was enjoying the show when Hermione asked Samantha about something that Megan was interested in.

"I thought you had already taken all of you newts. How can you get your masters if you haven't taken all of your newts?" Hermione asked with genuine curiosity.

"N.E.W.T.s are just for England but the International Confederation of Wizards has their own testing that is excepted all over the world. I take the Magical Graduate Certification Test Before the end of the school year, but only the one I will be taking my masteries study for in the following school year. This year I will be taking Transfiguration so that next year I will be able to get my masters in Transfiguration. I'm luck because I wont need to study to hard for my Magical Graduate Certification in transfiguration since I am a Shapeshifter, it comes very naturally to me." Samantha explained.

"Oh, well that sound very good for you but I wish that I had an affinity to one subject. All I have is my eidetic memory, I have to study and practice constantly to keep my grades up."

Samantha gripped Hermione's shoulder, "You'er far smarter then you give yourself credit for. You'll do great in any field that you choose after Hogwarts and if you have a masteries you will be invaluable to anyone who you choose to work for. You'er still at the very starting point of your life and within five years you will see. You'll see, there will be people lining up to offer you jobs and another line will be filled with men wishing to gain your attentions, to have such a beautiful women as you in their lives."

Hermione look uncomfortable, "Thank you, it think." she looked over at Megan for some support but she found none there. "Thank you for working with me today. Uhm, it think I'll just be going...I have some homework still to get done."

Samantha looked at Hermione and asked, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable Hermione."

"You didn't." She was clearly lying. "I'll see you tomorrow all right?"

"Sure, anytime Hermione." Samantha said as she watched Hermione leaving after having gathered her things.

"Brilliant Samantha, now you have asked her to be gay and then told her she's straight, you're confusing the the poor girl. You're trying too hard to just be her friend and she sees it too, just relax and take things with her as they come. If you really like her allow yourself to to be you even if that means showing Hermione how much you really like her. Just don't go to far, Hermione does know what to think right now but if you go an kiss her she might just star running and never come back."

"Should I really be taking advice from you? You are still going with me to the ball and not your secret love."

"She not secret, I just don't want to push her. She and I have a very good friendship and have even kissed a few times. It's harder on her to come out, her parents a traditionalist. They might even remove her from the family if she choose to be with me." Megan explained to Samantha.

"Who is she?" Samantha asked.

"You meet her and eat with her on a daily basis. You haven't figured it out yet?" At Samantha nod, "Padma Patil, she's from the Republic of Sri Lanka, central province. You know, the island south of India?"

"I know who your talking about now, she is very beautiful and has been very nice to us. She's the one that told me how to find Hermione when she wasn't talking to me after I asked her to the ball."

Megan seemed to smile brighter, "She likes you too. I have asked her down here a few times to study with us but she doesn't want to be seen being to close to you and I because of what people will think once we show up at the ball."

"I don't know what to say Megan. I hope that everything goes better then what we are hoping for at the ball and the days following. Maybe if she sees that people are excepting of who we are then she might reconsider dating you publicly." Samantha offered.

"She and are not dating but I stole those kisses. She does like me but her family is the bigger problem not public opinion." Megan said.

"It doesn't matter either way I guess but just know that you will have my support along with you own family too when you do get together, with whomever you decide to." Samantha said coming over and taking a seat next to Megan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Samantha Potter Chapter 3**

Christmas Day & The Yale Ball

After yesterday she knew that the day could only get better for her charge. Unless of course Hermione had a change of heart tonight. Naturally she couldn't see anything happening more then Hermione might ask or accept a dance with Samantha but he could always pray for her charge.

To see Samantha so happy this morning while opening gifts from friends and the girls (which Samantha considered sisters) from the orphanage. It really showed the adult Samantha was growing to be that Samantha was so happy with the simple homemade gifts that her sisters had made for her. Samantha had even taken the time to write a letter to each of them and thank them for their gifts in a very personalize way letting each of the girls know that she knew what they had made and loved each of of her gifts from them.

The Beauxbatons students were already preparing for the Ball so Sister Sophie had made it her mission to make sure that they ate a meal before going to the ball. Finger foods were the other of the day keeping the young ladies from spoiling their dresses or makeup. So here Sister Sophie was, working on cooking some mini pastries that she had baked and was stuffing them with a vegetable and mushroom mixture. She was sure that there would be more then enough to tide the young ladies over until tea time. The fact that this was one of Samantha's favorites was done consciously since Samantha, Sister Sophie was sure, would not eat well with the dinner that was being served at the ball since the menu that she had heard about seemed filled with meat. She had no idea why Hogwarts choose to serve meat in almost every dish that they served but she knew that it was starting to effect mood.

It had not gone unnoticed that Samantha was choosing anything edible over meat and dairy. Samantha had alway had never eaten dairy but Sophie had not asked what Samantha why she was not eating meat all the sudden. She had always been a finicky eater but that was how they had found out that Samantha was intolerant to dairy.

As difficult of a life that Samantha's had thus far, there had to be good on it sometimes. Like this morning after all of the young ladies had come back from Breakfast in the Great Hall. Some how they had ended up throwing snow balls at each other. Witches really knew how to turn a child's game into a war. They used magic to create snowballs then magicked the snowballs at each other, sometimes multiple projectiles spelled at the same time. It had been Madam Maxime that had broken the war up and reminded the young ladies what time it was before Samantha's friends had went off to get themselves ready for the ball. It was truly heart warming to see Samantha behave like a child since it seemed so rare for her to let her guard down. Normally Samantha would only allow herself to act her age when she was at the orphanage with the other orphans but most of the time Samantha would take on the roll of another parent to the orphans because the other girls truly looked up to her.

Samantha had far to much on her shoulders for someone so young. If given the choice Sister Sophie would have taken those burdens herself and allowed Samantha to heal from the past atrocities committed against her. That was not a option because although many of the burdens were put upon Samantha by her own choice, there were other placed upon her by the likes of the crown, magic, and her own deceased parents. She had much to live up to, a family that expected that Samantha would bring the Potter family into the forefront of the magical world once again. It did not matter that she was the last of the Potter Family, no, that just made the burden that much heavier to bare and there was nothing that Sister Sophie could do about the crown. The Queen herself made sure that Samantha was at the best schools, had everything Samantha needed to complete her education, and was trained so that Samantha would be able to stand up publicly with the crown and royal family.

The crown had started training Samantha just after her eighth birthday when she began her etiquette training and a very private school where the crown made sure that Samantha only had females in her classes. It had been a lot for Sister Sophie to deal with and she was only there with Samantha as a companion. Samantha had alway exceeded all of their expectations but that didn't stop Sophie from allowing Samantha to be just a little girl. Sister Sophie still wanted to know what the Queen had told Samantha before Samantha had started school but that had been one of the few time that she had not be allowed into a meeting with the Queen.

For the magical press to start slandering Samantha and the Crown, it pure blasphemy.

_December 24th, 1994_

_The Daily Prophet _

_Harry Potter: Muggle Queen refuses to details of Wizarding worlds Savior_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_There is a injustice my dear readers. An injustice that started thirteen years ago by the self styled Queen Elizabeth the Second, or her more common birth name, Elizabeth Alexandra Mary. Although this muggle portrays herself as a Queen among the muggle this does not mean that she holds power over the British Ministry of Magic._

_Her Majesty Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of Great Britain, Ireland and the British Dominions beyond the Seas Queen, Defender of the Faith. Yes, her title is right up there with Albus Dumbledore but does that give her the right to refuse the the Ministry of Magic and by extinction the Daily Prophet, our right to information about The-Boy-Who-Lived?_

_Not much is known about Harry Potter even in the muggle world, where it is report that Harry Potter lives, because of this "Queen" withholding the information from the public. The only information that can be found of Harry Potter can be found under the only name that that he responds to, Samantha Lillian Potter._

_Before November the first there had been no contact with our savior since the night that he saved us all from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. When his name came out of the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter suddenly appears with his companion not days later to participate as the forth champion. To find out that Harry Potter had been at a all girls school since he was ten years old was a crashing blow to the British_ [magical]_ community._

_The-Boy-Who-Lived (TBWL), Harry Potter, shocks the_ [magical]_ nation. Our Savior is a Shapeshifter and one that chooses the form of a Witch and refuses to be called Harry Potter. Although beautiful, Harry Potter's witch form is a insult to the memory of TBWL and the British_ [magical]_ community. There also the rumors that TBWL behaves violently to anyone that dares to touch him or perform any magical spell on him. Or is it that our savior has been turned on the magical world, has he been taught to hate his magical brethren? _

_During that first task our savior used dark magic to subdue the dragon that he was assigned. TBWL used blood magic wards as binds to tie the dragon to the ground while he was able to retrieve the golden egg. Not only was the magic dark but it also is report that the dragon sustained permanent injury from the dark wards and will never fly or walk properly again. _

_Why does our savior choose to show himself as a witch instead of whom he was born as? Why is a child, our savior, allowed to be schooled in France inside of trained at the best magical school in the world, Hogwarts. Why is our savior using dark magic like he did in the first task? Is the muggle Queen and the companion who follow our savior everywhere turning him against the magical world? How do we stop these atrocities?_

_These are only a few of the questions that I know that you are asking, my dear readers. I will not give up, I will find the answers to these question my readers and we will see our savior returned to us. This self styled Queen will not stop me from getting the truth and I will write this truth for you here, in your news paper of choice, the Daily Prophet._

Sister Sophie had thought of hiding the paper away from Samantha but knew that Samantha would be angry if she did. To have the article come out just before the ball was really unfortunate, Samantha and Magen did not need more attention on them.

**Samantha Potter**

Samantha like any other young lady headed to the Ball tonight. She had already bathed with her favorite soaps that made her smell of the lavender and done her hair up into a bun that would show her neck and ears since that was one of the thins that she found attractive when looking at others. Unlike many of the young ladies, Samantha was hoping that this would draw attention, specifically Hermione's attention.

As she put on a lavender and vanilla scented perfume there was a knock at her door and she simply said "Come in." allowing Sister Sophie to enter. Samantha looked at who had come in through her mirror as she nit-picked her hair in the mirror.

"You do look very nice Samantha."

"Thank you Sophie but I want to look perfect. I may be able shapeshift but it doesn't mean that I will look exactly the way Hermione would see me as attractive."

"No it does not. You should not make yourself into the image that anyone would like you to be just so that you will be able to capture their heart. They may wish you to be something that you are not then we, those who know what a lovely young lady you are will be loose you. Love is only gained though being who you are, you know this by now."

"I do but I still would like the dream. I wish that she would ask me to dance with her tonight, just like my dream. I think that I would only be asking her to change who she is if It happens." The dream that Samantha had only shared with Sister Samantha was that Hermione would ask Samantha to dance with her and once they started dance they would fall in love and kiss for the first time on the dance floor sealing their love fore each other forever.

"Very wise." Sister Sophie stood in front of Samantha looking her over and making sure that Samantha was ready, "You are ready, the other girls are waiting for you in the entry." Samantha went and garbed a coat before the two went to meet the other Beauxbatons students before heading to Hogwarts.

**Samantha Potter**

Sister Sophie spoke to Samantha as they found a out of the way spot to stand after entering the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts, "If you hand me your coat I will keep it until we leave." They had just walked through the fresh snow that had come down last night and it was well below freezing already tonight so coats and cloaks were needed to ward off the chill even for the short walk to the castle.

"Thank you Sister." Samantha said taking of her coat and handing it to the Sister. Soon Sister Sophie had all of the cloaks and coats from all of the young ladies of Beauxbatons. Madam Maxime showed her a place to hang each her burdens so that they would not weigh down the Sister all night.

Sister Sophie was just in time to catch Samantha greeting Magen and the two looked absolutely beautiful together. They matched but were also dressed uniquely to allow each to show their own beauty. Sister Sophie watched from a distance as Samantha put Magen's Corsage on her wrist and Magen did the same for Samantha. Sister Sophie was not surprised to see some shocked faces watch the interact between Samantha and Magen but she was happy to see that no one looked hostile to the pair.

Professor McGonagall watched the two, clearly unhappy, before she started sending couples into the Great Hall to an await the champions with the rest of the tournament staff. After fifteen minutes only the champions and some of the Hogwarts staff which McGonagall was showing to the door while asking the champions to line up. Sister Sophie left with the last of the Hogwarts staff never seeing the disapproving looks that Professor McGonagall shot Samantha and Magen. The rest of the staff may have had their reservations about the pair but kept their feeling to themselves.

With Samantha and Magen trailing the rest of the champions and their dates, they all entered the Great Hall at Professor McGonagall's prompting. The reception, weather for the champions as a group or for the unusual sight of two young ladies attending together, was very quite. They proceeded to the head table where they would be sitting tonight along with the officials of the tournament. For a moment when Samantha pulled out Magen's chair for her there was a small bit of arguing at one of the tables before the Charms Professor took care of it. Headmaster Dumbledore stood and greeted everyone before inviting them begin their meal.

After dinner as the champions stood to open the Ball Sister Sophie stood at the ready with a none magical camera to capture the moment. As Samantha and Magen took to the dance floor Samantha took the lead as the song began. The whispers broke out as the other witches and wizards watched the opening dance, unnoticed by the two witches dancing together. Sophie was taking pictures of the two and as the opening song ended took the two that were now walking off the dance floor off to the side so that she could get pictures of them just standing next to each other.

While they were standing for the photos Magen pointed out to a set of identical twins that were looking at Samantha's. When she looked at what her date was pointing at Magen explained, "Those two are the Wesley twines, Fred and George. They've been watching us all night and if they weren't with Angelina and Angelica then I would think that they might be planing some kind of prank on us."

Samantha's face scrunched up in deep thought before asking, "Wesley? As in the girl that was Hermione's friend?"

"The same Wesley's. Hermione was over talking to them earlier. The twines used to date Angelina and Angelica until they left Hogwarts. They used to be the biggest pranksters and pranked without marcy. I don't know how they got permission to come to the Ball."

"Is that why they left, did they get in trouble for pranking?"

"If it was the pranking then their two brothers would still be here and we still don't know what happened to the sister. Hermione never talks about it." Magen said before Sister Sophie asked her to switch places with her to get another picture of her and Samantha.

**Samantha Potter**

It was only ten when after several hours of dance and chatting with friends, Samantha and Magen decided to call it a night. Many eyes were on them as they left together, as they had been all night. While Samantha walked Magen to the Hufflepuff dorm Sister Sophie waited for Samantha in Entrance Hall to gather their coats before heading outside and back to the carriage. As Samantha approached Sister Sophie asked if she enjoyed the Ball.

"It went better then I thought it would. Magen was great and I think would go out with her anytime, but we're still just as friends. I hoped that Magen or I would get asked to dance by someone else like Hermione or Parvati but I guess the magical world really isn't ready for that."

"You will find someone who will see you and treasure you one day Samantha but for now don't push the Lords will, just be patient." Sister Sophie said while they put on their coats.

As they walked out of the castle and through the enchanted gardens where there were a few couples enjoying the warded gardens with the warmed air but cool enough to give the couples a moment to cool off from the dancing. Hermione and Victor Krum were in front of sitting on the edge of a water fountain talking quietly. When Hermione spotted Samantha and Sister Sophie walking she stood and approached them.

Hermione was smiling and looked flushed, "Your already leaving? You and Magen looked very nice together tonight."

"We both were feeling a little worn out so I walked her to her dorm. It went better then I thought it would, no one said anything about Magen and I being together. How was your night?" Samantha said.

"Good, Victor and I just came out for some air. would it be alright is I come by tomorrow before I head home?"

"You are always welcome Hermione. Sister Sophie and I will be head back to London too, we leave at 11 so you're welcome anytime before that."

Hermione stepped up to Samantha and gave her a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow before I leave then. Good night and Happy Christmas."

Samantha was a little shocked but replied. "Good Night to you too." Samantha said before she and Sister Sophie headed back for the carriage again.

Yes, maybe there was hope still for Samantha and Hermione.

**Samantha Potter**

The next morning came and breakfast was served in the Great Hall like any other day but there was a tension in the air this morning. Halfbloods and muggleborns that were silent in the days since the first article in the Prophet were now grouped together speaking in whispers. Today in the first issue since before Christmas, the Daily Prophet had not retracted the article from the Christmas eve. Instead they had only added fuel to the fires by adding more negative comments about the Queen. Of course it was directed at Samantha Potter but the way that the Prophet slandered the Queen was causing tensions to grow.

_December 26th, 1994 _

_The Daily Prophet _

_Muggle Queen: What Has She Been Teaching Our Savior_

_By: Rita Seeker_

_In a turn of event that shocked the students, staff, and Guests on Christmas day; Harry Potter, known to only persent himself in the form of a witch calling herself Samantha Potter came to the Tri-Wizard Tournament Yale Ball with A Witch; Magen Jones. _

_You read that correctly dear readers, The-Boy-Who-Lived (TBWL) was joined by a witch that is the younger sister of Gwenog Jones, a know witches-witch or lesbian. Is Megan Jones taking after her older sister? _

_The two met in the entrance hall of Hogwarts before the Ball shocking many of the children there but when they choose to dance like any other couple at the ball they not only compromised the young students of Hogwarts but also the other two foreign schools. Staff and tournament officials stood by and watch as this all happen before the eyes of our very own children and heirs._

_The catholic nun that is companion to Harry Potter who is charge with guiding our savior did nothing to stop this. After speaking with several sources in the catholic church I was able to get their feeling about the situation and the overwhelming response was "Heiressi!". The fact that the nun did nothing to correct her charge seems to have prompted many to question if she is even a nun of the Catholic church or not._

The fact that the artical went on to further blame the Queen for Samantha's choices and generally slander the Queen and the royal family was the talk of many of the students, most of whom would be going home to their families later this morning.

**Samantha Potter**

Samantha was well aware that the there was a Royal Sorcerer that had the job of letting the Queen know about what was happening in the magical Britten and the news of the rest of the magical world, but Samantha had come to a decision. She got up early two days after returning to orphanage with Sister Sophie so that she would have a little time by herself to get some letters started. The first was to obtain for herself and Father Jacob, each their own copies of the Daily Prophet and the second was to get the archive copies of the Daily Prophet that had been published since the start of 1994.

After think about it while helping the sisters prepare breakfast for the other girls Samantha decided that she would get subscriptions for any other news publication that she could find so at least she would be getting the news with the opinions of all of the different groups before she took action. Samantha planed with Sister Sophie to go to Diagon Alley in the next few days so that she could get some more money out of her vault and stop by a book shop to see what other news publications they had.

One thing was for sure, being back at the orphanage was like a breath of fresh air. The girls were still girls, happy as children could be and Samantha being home was had only increased the joyful environment. The sister each thanked Samantha for the gifts that she had sent to the orphaned girls and themselves. Each said nearly the same thing, that the charmed pads on each of the beds would make sure that no one go sick from being cold while they slept and praised the comfort that each gave them.

Each to the young orphaned girls smiled brightly, happy for fact of having to of their friend/family back within their home. The family was together again for at least the ending of the holidays even if they could not have them there for the whole holiday. Some of the younger girls, the braver ones, even sought out Samantha during the night for someone to cuddle up with. Samantha had never turned any of the girls away from her bed if they were sick or scared and this, in Samantha's mind, was no different. She knew that each of the younger children were looking up to her. None of the others were magical but Samantha still did a good job showing the other girls that if they worked hard in their studies they would do better in life. That was something that she made sure to tell each of her sisters, "Work hard on your studies and you be able to get wonderful jobs working for Her Majesty or in any other public office you choose." Since she had been told by the Queen that all of the girls in the orphanage would offered the best education if they applied themselves.

Samantha had missed her opportunity to meet with the Queen before Christmas and now the Queen would not be back until later in January. Samantha still had been given the Christmas wish that she had asked for from the Queen and Father Jacob and the Sisters had already given their thanks for helping the orphanage get a badly needed new heating system. It wasn't something that the children noticed since the heat was kept low to keep the heating bill down but it still needed to be replaced and having it updated did not hurt at all.

Samantha didn't think that anyone really thought about such things unless they had seen the bill, looked at the old boiler, and lived through the winter in the orphanage but the difference was startling. The newer unit did a better job of heating the whole building and didn't cost as much to run. It was a better gift then dropping off some blankets like some people did.

**Samantha Potter**

The trip to Diagon Alley had been enlightening for both Samantha and Sister Sophie. The Goblin's seemed very surprised that Samantha had come herself to get Gallons from the trust vault but they were were quick to get the Gallons and a statement of the holdings of her account. Both Samantha and Sophie had been surprised when Samantha was handed a copy of the statement for all of her accounts, which she had never seen before. The amount of money that the Potter's had put away was staggering and the fact that it was four times the initial amount because there were a total of five vaults, each with a absolutely staggering amount of Gallons in them.

At Diagon Alley's largest book store, Flourish & Blotts, Samantha was able to gather twenty-one different periodical publications and some of those were the same as what she would get in France except that they were printed in English. Most of them were not useful for what she had in mind but would be nice to read at a later date. The five that she focused on were The Daily Prophet, The Quibbler, Witch Weekly, Merlin's Press, and Chronicles of Magic. The last two being, Samantha knew, printed throughout the world in every country and all languages. There was one more that Samantha was unable to find in the book store and after asking found that it was not published in England which seems odd because it was the main paper for Europe. Samantha would have to ask Fleur or Madam Maxine about that when she saw them after returning to Hogwarts.

Later that night Samantha, after the other girls had gone to bed, wrote out subscription for the other four that she did not already have coming daily. If the Queen's Royal Sorcerer was not going to pay attention to what the paper were publishing then she would start doing it. She would need to know about all the happenings with the magical people of the world soon since that would be a roll that she would be taking on for the Queen in three years anyways.

**Samantha Potter**


End file.
